The invention relates to an assembly comprising a carrier part and a ball joint housing. The invention in particular relates to a vehicle suspension part having a ball joint housing attached thereto.
In order to fasten a ball joint to a stamped sheet metal vehicle suspension part such as a chassis link control arm, it is known to forge a flange onto a housing of the ball joint and to fasten this flange to the suspension part by means of rivets or screws. A disadvantage here is the comparatively great effort in installation as well as overall component costs, specifically the forged housing.